Origins
by Blitz190
Summary: This Is The Story Of How Each Of My OCs Made It Into The World Of Chaotic Each Chapter Is About A Different Character OCs ARE WELCOME I DONT OWN CHAOTIC
1. Chapter 1

"Sir the new pilot is here!" Yelled a young Sargent. "Send him in" called captain robinson of the 104th fighter squadron. Standing in front him was a 26 year old man who was the squadron's newest pilot. "Introduce yourself" "Flight lieutenant Alexander Walker sir!" "Your clothing seems um... Different" "what about it?" Asked walker "it's a German uniform" "I know that's why I wear it" "why?" "Because it helps me standout if your surprised by my clothing wait till you see my plane." "Oh great" Robinson mumbled as he got up.

2 HOURS LATER

RAF BASE

"Damn it you'll get yourself killed in that!" Exclaimed Robinson after seeing walker's plane of choice. "It's a Focke Wulf 190 it's a great plane once you fly it" Walker said. "It still has german markings!" "I painted over the cross on the body as well as the swastika on the tail sir." "I don't care other pilots will probably shoot you down thinking you a luftwaffe pilot" "why don't we discuss this over a cup of tea sir?" "Tea at this hour?!" "Yes" " ok then."

2 DAYS LATER

RAF BASE

"sir you wanted to speak with me?" Asked walker when he entered the captain's tent. "Yes lieutenant i do." Said the captain. "Well?" your missions here are going well." "What about them?" "You need to take down a German ace." "Who?" "Hans Joachim Marseille...The Ghost of the South." "we shot eachother down before." "You mean together?!" "Correct capitan." "You fought didn't you?" "We shared a drink and played a game of cards." "WHAT!" "is there something wrong sir" "you said that you played cards and had a friendly drink together?!" "Yes Marseille is a delightful man once you Get to know him he has lots of charm." "You have got to be kidding Your going to find him and bring him here lieutenant!" "why?" "I want to question him." "I'll do the questioning he knows me I can get the information you need out of him." "Fine"

4 HOURS LATER

SOMEWHERE ABOVE NORTH AFRICA

"Walker there they are! There's five of them!" Said Fritz who was a captured german pilot flying for the allies "I see the I'm going for Marseille you take his wingmen!" Replied walker "they don't see us it's perfect." "I know" *cannon fire is heard* "IM HIT MY PLANE IS ON FIRE AHHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHH!" Screams a german pilot who got shot down "We lost seven Watch yourselves!" Said Marseille "how many are there?" Replied his wingman "unknown" "THERE'S ONE BEHIND ME AAAAHHHH!" Screams another downed pilot "break off leave the others" said walker "sir why?" "Honor" "ok" "what the?!" Says Marseille as a focke wulf 190 with a RAF insignia panted over the cross pulls I into a formation with him. "Hello Marseille remember who I am?" Says walker ove the radio "your the American i played cards with?" "yes come with us." "Fine."

MIDNIGHT

RAF BASE

"So what will we do?" Asked Marseille "I don't know" replied walker "go and dig a hole in the ground?" "You must be really really bord" "yes very" "well lets go" the two grabbed shovels and headed to a area of the desert and started to dig "I found something!" yelled walker when he picked up a strange gem "what the hell is that?" "a gem of some kind" "gems don't glow do they?" Asked Marseille "no not normally" replied walker "what the!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the two screamed as they fell through a portal opened by the gem...

morning

Perim

"are we still in Afrika?" Asked Marseille "if Africa has giant bipedal lizards than yes..." Said walker

END OF CHAPTER 1

sorry for the bad quality this is my first fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

the year is 2013 two agents of the FBI are sent to steal a laptop containing imfo about a mercinary's plans during a party the agents are Ilya Hochtov and John Grant

Grant is wearing a wehrmacht officer's uniform (no swastikas) and is carring a briefcase

Ilya is wearing a fancy red dress

8:30

OUTSIDE BERMINGHM MANSION HOLLAND

"Well Grant you out did yourself this time." Said Ilya Hochtov

"Your the one in the red dress." Replied Grant

"your in a wehrmacht officer's uniform...you better not have any swastikas on that."

-takes off cap- "see just a eagle nothing too worry about"

" ok then lets get security over with"

"who are you" says a guard

"Sir Alexander and Ilya Lowrance" says grant

"have a good time" replys the guard

"well that was easy" says Ilya

"I guess this wont be as hard as we thought"

"do you have your gun?"

"I always keep my C96 with me remember"

"just checking"

"I'll get the laptop when you distract that guard."

"got it"

"well... Go get him"

"Hey over here!" yelled Ilya to the guard

"me?" Asks the guard

"yes you now get over here I have a problem"

"ok ma'am what is it"

"I spilled this wine all over my expensive dress"

As Ilya was distracting the guard Grant made his way down to the basement

He opens his briefcase and pulls his leather jacket,flight pants,leg flares,M43 cap and MP-40 from it and puts the clothes on and takes his officer's cap off and replaces it with a field cap

"now that that's all done time to get that laptop"

"HEY YOU YOUR NOT SUPOSSED TO BE HERE!" Yells a guard at Grant

"Shut the f**k up you idiot" says the second guard

"you both will be sleeping in a second" grant says at he pulls out a syringe

"what the FU..." Scream the two guards but are cut off when a syringe stabs them in the head

"now where the hell is that laptop" says Grant to himself

"there it is!"

"whats with the crystal on the table oh well ill take that too" Grant thinks to himself again

He runs up the stairs after outing his "party" clothes back on and puting his weapons back...and taking a picture of a strange looking frame

"Did you get it?" asks Ilya

"yeah I got it" says Grant

"is there anything else?"

"a frame like thing"

"a frame like thing really Grant that's what you call it"

"yes"

suddenly the floor begins to shake and a strange vibrating sound is heard

"I'm guessing it was a portal frame" says Grant

"maybe lets go!" says Ilya after pulling out her PPK

the two run down the stairs seeing a strange portal did open

"should we go in it?" Asks Grant

"have you lost your mind!" says Ilya

"no"

"well should we?" Asks Ilya

"come on" says Grant

"alright" replies Ilya nervously

the two enter the portal finding themselves in a ancient looking city but with strange creatures walking around

"Ok what the fuck!" Grant says out loud

"where are we?" asks Ilya

"Welcome to Perim I see its your first time" says a strange green humanoid figure

END OF CHAPTER 2

next character

Kurt "the butcher"


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's a warning this is the chapter where things get supernatural and violent...very violent and a little complicated to follow now enter "the butcher"

I was strapped to a chair unable to move. The got me...for now the lights begun to flicker then they all exploded. I laughed my demonic laugh and teleported off the chair pulling out my matches I lit the room a blaze and laughed as they burned and screamed. My clawed hand was perfect for slicing through their armor and skulls. I grabbed the two things they took away from me My Mauser C96 and my axe. I had the axe in one hand and my claws where my other. I charged a group slicing through them...stabbing them there was nothing they could do. All the blood...so much blood it was excellent. I put the axe away and decided to shoot some heads. they knew I was wasting time but they didn't know why but I did. Because I could i knew of a strange crystal and I wanted it. And got it. but I didn't feel like stoping I jumped out the window and saw the swat team there. I sliced,shot,chopped and crushed. I crushed them all it was so very fun. None of them saw behind my sunglasses. It was midnight when I did it all hahaha. It was great. So very great. My name is Kurt but I'm mostly known as "the butcher" probably because I rip their organs out and burn them. I am here to serve you iflar and your "mipedian" tribe. I will kill anything if you let me...and no one will stop me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

END OF CHAPTER 3

next chapter

The Scorpion Division


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's pretty obvious I like Mipedians :)

Now here's the chapter that may confuse people...just warning you

Now the scorpion unit

40 MILES OUTSIDE KURSK 1940

Me and my men where on our truck back to base after a large armored assault In Kursk. The fight was not successful but none of us cared. My name is Maximilian Wulfmann. My small ten man unit known as the "Scorpion Unit" by allies and axis troops alike. There where thousands of tanks. It was tanks on tanks, men on men it was pure insanity. Just insanity. We where all silent when until we heard a plane diving on us!

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE TRUCK AND RUN NOW!" I screamed everyone did as they heard the IL-2 diving on us! I aimed my MP-40 at it and fired but ran out of ammunition. I threw the MP-40 on the ground we where in need of an anti aircraft gun. Then I remembered Heinrich's MG-42 which he had just loaded. I told him to take it out and he tried. He must have shot the pilot because the plane went down and exploded. After that we started to head back to our "base" which was a camp but we liked it anyway. We all liked something about the United States and the United Kingdom. Mostly it was food but also clothing,music. None of us believe the nazi party will or has done good. They dragged us into this war and are too cowardly to fight it! I hope hitler and his goons burn in hell! As for the soviets I'm not sure what to think. They are very brave but tend to be sluggish at times. We haven't fought in the western front and me and the unit would rather be back in North Africa. Away from the brutal winters. On the way back to the camp we found a blown up tiger and decided to check for anything. We found a strange looking crystal of some kind. It was Yellow and has strange inscriptions on it. I pulled my C96 out just in case. Then the crystal started glowing and vibrating! Then we where in a desert! It looked like Africa but it wasn't! A strange looking car like thing amazingly was hovering by and stopped,turned and came by. What we saw after shocked us even more! The occupants where large lizards! They started talking to us asking who where we and things like that. One remark by one confused me and insulted me so much I bitch slapped the lizard in the face. The remark was "they are just silly human chaotic players". i had no idea what it meant but i didn't like being called silly. The other two jumped out and tried to grab us but failed because they where out numbered. The lizard I slapped was unstrapping himself from the hover-car with his hand above his head in surrender. He said nothing. I quickly said something to Otto in German so the lizard couldn't understand. We told him to introduce himself. His name was surprising. His name was iflar. I had no idea what it meant but I didn't care. He said he was impressed by our fighting ability and offered to have us be soldiers for his "tribe". I'm not sure why agreed but we did. iflar introduced us to his other soldiers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

What happens when a defecting Luftwaffe squadron gives aircraft blueprints to the Mipedians? Read to find out

Flight of the arrows

Now for some air combat

SOMEWHERE OVER GERMANY 1945

Point of view Captain Maximilian Kholler

As I looked out the cockpit of my DO-335 I saw a massive formation of allied bombers! Our orders where to attack them but I told my squadron not to. They all agreed. Our squadron known as arrow squadron is an all DO-335 group.

None of us think this war has any meaning. But we only retaliate when attacked. One of the B-17 gunners opened fire on us. I told my men not to fire. We got closer to the bombers to inspect them. The nose art of one plane was quite explicit showing a naked woman. The pilots of that plane looked at us in fear. We looked at them with confidence... Suddenly a large formation of P-51 mustangs dived on us! I told the squadron to break and they did it became a thrilling dogfight! I shot down three mustangs letting all the pilots survive and damaged two more. Once we landed back at base I made a cup of tea and had a small cake. We saw dark clouds forming but where ordered to attack a bomber group. A thunderstorm began but we flew anyway. I had trouble aiming my high velocity cannon at anything...sometimes I think that gun it a little too accurate! I got a few hits but not many. After the mission we where ordered to patrol the area for allied aircraft. The order was insane! Flying in the weather was suicide! We grabbed blueprints for the HE-111,BF-109,FW-190,BF-110,DO-335 and the JU-87. We left with the plans. we where defecting. The weather was worse than before. We soon got lost in a thunder cloud! Then out of no where the whole formation was struck by a massive blue lightning bolt! The next thing we know we are flying over desert! We where too shocked and confused to speak! Then we saw a lone aircraft in the distance. It was jet powered but had wings that looked like they came from an 18th century glider! We tried to contact it but couldn't. Then the plane contacted me. The pilot said

"identify yourselves or you will be fired upon!"

I didn't speak...they fired a single turret which fired a strange blue beam! The formation scrambled I got behind the aircraft and fired the high velocity cannon blowing the plane to pieces! I didn't see any parachutes if they had any. We where low on fuel and had to land somewhere. Then we saw a massive city appear from the distance! We ran out of fuel then! Our planes glided to a landing in the desert sand. A group of bipedal lizards came to greet us! I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I climbed out of the plane and saw the lizard in the front of the group. He had lavishly engraved golden lined armor of some kind. He also had a golden crown. Just by looking at him I could tell he had I high rank. I stood at attention and saluted him. He looked puzzled at me and asked why I had my hand above my eyes. I told him it was a human sign of respect. He told me there where other men in his palace. I told the rest of the men to come. We found out on our walk to the palace that his lizard's tribe was called the "Mipedians" I told him about my kill and he seemed impressed. Once we got to the gates he yelled for his bodyguards. To my surprise a group of Afrika Korps troops came out of the palace all armed! The prince introduced the men as the "scorpion unit". I knew them when I was in Africa. It was like a reunion to us. We where good friends. I told the prince about the blueprints and pulled them out of one of my pockets. He seemed impressed by the aircraft and said they would be in full production that day! I was surprised how quickly he agreed. He told us to train pilots that day as well. It was much simpler than we thought to train them. We helped them get their gear on which was summer flight gear compared to our winter gear. One pilot looked really scared after he put his kapok schwimmweste on. We asked him and he said he was afraid of water. The pilot had orange skin and long,messy brown hair. I told him not to worry. He still was scared though. I felt bad for him. I was impressed how quickly the planes where built. Two days later they had 50 HE-111s 70 BF-109s 60FW-190s 40 BF-110s 30 DO-335s and 50 JU-87s! Sour first attack began three days after that. All aircraft where present! I haven't seen so many 111s sense the Battle of Britain! We lost a few planes but all pilots bailed out unharmed. The pilot I was talking to named Gathup got shot down. He jumped from his 190 unharmed like the others. I flew past him to make sure he was ok and saw the amount of fear on his face. It must have been his first parachute jump. I strafed the AA gun that shot him down. He landed in the city but got away. I saw a 109 and a 190 come out of the clouds they didn't have the same markings as the rest. The 109 was in full Luftwaffe markings. The 190 had a RAF insignia painted over the cross on the fuselage. I didn't recognize them. They seemed to be on our side though. Then I saw a 111's cockpit get blown up! The pilot and bombarder must have been killed. The assault was successful with some losses. We recovered the surviving pilots and let them rest. We rested too. The two unidentified pilots introduced themselves as Alexander Walker and Hans Joachim Marseille. We all rested for quite awhile. Until we where sent on a recovery mission to save the one captured pilot...I can't imagine his fear if he was so scared during a jump...I really can't.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Next chapter Hans Kruger...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here's a short chapter...

Its a mindfuck just putting that out there as a warning!

EASTERN FRONT 1942

JUST OUTSIDE STALINGRAD

I stood in front of my panzer devision waiting. All my men where at attention waiting for orders. Everyone get to your tanks immediately! I yelled. The men all mounted their tanks and we set off for Stalingrad. Soviet tanks fired on us right away! Then my tank was hit and everything went black! I woke up on what looked like stone tinted red. I was confused then I realized once i saw him...the devil. He told me I was to stay here in hell. I said I needed to leave and I had a deal with him. I returned...the year was 2013...1942 was long over. My skin was now pale and my left hand was a sickle. I still had my golden P-38. I had the urge to kill and I did. More and more then I saw something strange. I seemed to be in another world after walking through a door! I was in an underground city! There where large bugs! But they made perfect prey. They never expected me no one did. I then found what they said was there queen. I heard her talking about the situation I caused. I laughed to myself. I shot the first guard then ripped apart the second easily. I told her to tell me what was going on or I would kill her. She told me where I was and who I was killing. The strange world was called "perim" Anne the bugs where known as Danians . I escaped by jumping out the top window. I ran into the dark night...

Sorry for the short chapter


End file.
